The unique power requirements of projectile fuzes and the like instigated the development of deferred action batteries. Such batteries store an electrolyte solution in a sealed ampule prior to the firing of the projectile, then release the solution to begin the functioning of the battery in response to some firing signal. A predominant method is to construct the electrolyte ampule so as to release the solution in response to the unique set-back forces experienced when the projectile is fired. One prior art method of achieving this function is to construct the ampule of a frangible material and to support it so that set-back forces will break it. Such ampules are mechanically simple, but the materials chosen for the ampule are not necessarily impervious to the caustic electrolyte solution over long periods. Elements of the electrolyte may escape, hindering later functioning of the battery, or the ampule may weaken, subjecting it to premature breakage.
Another type of set-back operated ampule comprises a metal container which can indefinitely hermetically contain the electrolyte together with a piercing mechanism operated by set-back forces. Such a piercing mechanism generally comprises a mass for responding to set-back forces, a cutter for piercing the metal ampule, and some damping mechanism to prevent electrolyte release in response to forces other than those of set-back, for instance if the projectile is dropped. Ampules of this type are effective. There is a need for a mechanically simpler, yet reliable, electrolyte dispensing ampule for deferred action batteries.